


Toast

by rapacityinblue



Series: Way Back Home [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - First Anime, Canon - Movie, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapacityinblue/pseuds/rapacityinblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some relationships end. Some relationships implode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toast

**Author's Note:**

> Post-Movie. Set roughly contemporaneously with [Longing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/314609)
> 
> Warnings for character death later in the series.

He’d never destroyed the gate. Folly, really, and he knew that. Welcomed it. But it had given him something to hope. Not that they would come back, but that there would be some indication of… happiness, perhaps? That they were together again (as they should be) and that – all puns aside – one young man was finally whole.

Considering exactly who was involved in the divorce, the paparazzi attention was kept to a surprising minimum. Just a few dignified lines in the personality columns of a few major newspapers. Amicable, they’d said, which was reasonable. She was nothing if not amicable.

It was good that they’d made this decision now, before there had been children to complicate the issue. That they knew each other so well to understand why. There had never been any fights, not one ugly accusation. Just her, maintained as always when she’d told him it wasn’t going to work, but for the pain in her eyes. Just him, who’d known to look for it. But he’d tried. Not even she would say he hadn’t tried.

She’d cut her hair short again, in that two-year absence, and he’d teased her about it. Said, was it only when she was under his command that she let it grow back? and she’d replied that she was never under his command, and in times of war (when one hadn’t isolated oneself to “patrol duty” in the far north) it was easier to fight with it short. Forgive the insubordination, sir. It had been long when she’d petitioned to have her commission reassigned to the embassies. In court, it had been braided.

It was only cruel thing she’d ever done to him, and, even from the bottom of a bottle, he could not find it in him to begrudge her. She was, after all, the one who’d known that he’d never destroyed the gate. And the Fuhrer would toast her, for that.


End file.
